Addicted
by SunsetSovereign
Summary: When Edward and his crew dock for some side business, he discovers a taste for more than just rum in the tavern. Oneshot. Rated M for language and lemon.


"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know ya would be in here." Johanna said, entering the captain's quarters of the Jackdaw. Edward was sitting in his plush high backed chair at his desk. He was looking over some maps by candlelight.

"Are you going to bed then?" He asked her.

"I can head to the deck if ya wish to finish your work. It is a nice night after all."

"Well, I won't be done for some time, but you are welcome to stay here if you don't mind the rustling of papers." She didn't hesitate to remain in the cabin once he had granted her stay.

From the moment he dropped his dark hood back as he entered the door of the tavern, she wanted to be around him. That rugged face made her heart race and the way he was dressed was so intriguing. She needed to find out more. She was entranced.

Quickly, she walked over to the table he had positioned himself at. "What can I get ya?" she asked in a cheery yet sultry tone.

"Rum." He answered in a gruff voice. Edward watched as she walked back to the bar to fill a stein from one of the large wooden casks. She had a fine figure for sure, healthy and voluptuous with a full chest. There was a jolt between his legs as he took her in. Her hips swung back and forth with every step as if they called for him to follow. A loose braid crown adorned her head like a halo. The brogue she was sporting reminded him of home. It had been a while since he had interacted with a woman so he didn't mind the conversation she struck up when she returned.

"Ya look weary." She said, placing his order on the table. "I've not seen your face around here before. What brings ya to the Carolinas?"

"My men and I are on a small business venture in these parts."

"Your men? You don't look like any soldier I've ever seen. Could ya be…" she leaned in closer to him and whispered, "a pirate?"

Edward chuckled at the twinkle in her eyes and took a swill of his drink. "Some might call me that."

Her heart began to beat faster at the sight of his smirk. How exciting, she was talking with a ruggedly handsome pirate captain. He didn't behave like most of the pirates that journeyed in and out of the port, though, which made him all the more interesting to her. They were loud, abrasive and treated her like the women standing outside of the tavern on a daily basis. Not this man, he seemed to keep a low profile. She needed to know more about him.

"Well, what would ya call yourself?"

Another cheeky smirk played upon his lips. "A privateer of sorts."

"And what can I call ya, mister privateer?"

"Edward."

"An Englishman are ya?"

"Indeed. And I'd say that brogue of yours is unmistakably Irish."

"Fancy yourself a smart man, do ya Edward? As if my hair didn't give it away at first sight."

"What can I call you, lass?"

"You can call me whatever you like, but my name is Johanna."

"Care to sit with me and share a drink for a bit, Johanna?" She looked to the bar to see if the bartender was annoyed that she was spending so much time with one customer. It didn't appear so, so she took Edward up on his offer and sat down at the table. They talked casually of their childhoods, sharing experiences of being the children of farmers and how they wanted better lives. Then, Edward spoke vaguely of his times at sea.

Johanna was enjoying herself thoroughly. She couldn't remember a time where she spoke so cordially with a man. Men in her line of work were crass, arrogant, and treated her like an object. More often than not, they were also drunk. Her heart felt light. She wished their time didn't have to end. It was then, that she had an idea.

"Please! Take me with ya!" She cried. Oh how she longed for a more exciting life than the one she was currently drudging through.

"What?" Edward exclaimed in shock, nearly spitting out his grog. "You're mad. I have no need for a woman on my ship. Besides, it's bad luck."

"Such a superstitious lot, ya pirates."

Edward took another swill of his drink and tried to ignore her.

"I'm a great cook. Are ya telling me pirates have no need for a good meal?"

"We make due just fine."

"I could sing. Wouldn't it be nice to have your spirits lifted as ya sail, days at a time, across the sea?"

"My men have that covered with their shanties."

"Cleaning!" She shouted, smacking her hand on the table. "Ships can get filthy with all the cargo and shrapnel. I'm a hard worker."

"Jaysus. You don't give up, do you woman?" a mix of amusement and annoyance in his voice.

"At least take me somewhere more exciting that this dreary port. Nothing ever happens here. It's only ever a bunch of drunk soldiers who can't keep their damn hands to themselves."

"And you think pirates are any better?"

"At least you're expected to act that way. Soldiers are supposed to be respectable."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out there? I'm a wanted man. I've got the navies of two nations after me, not to mention pirate hunters. Do you even know how to hold a sword or shoot a gun?"

Just then, a noticeably intoxicated man stumbled into the table. Leaning down to Johanna he slurred "Why don't you get me another drink there, wench." Then he ran his hand down her cheek, along her neck, and-

Johanna slapped his hand away before he could go any farther. "Get your hands off me ya arse!"

Although it was clear Johanna could handle her own, Edward stepped in. "Bugger off, man. We're having a conversation."

"Don't you tell me to bugger off, you." He took a clumsy swing at Edward, but he swiftly drew his head back, causing the man to fall on the floor. Edward gave the man a light kick in the side, which angered the drunkard. This small action started an all-out brawl.

The two began fighting. Edward, the more coordinated of the fighters, had the upper hand, but the man wouldn't give up. They scrapped until the bartender hollered for them to get out with that nonsense and then tossed them both out into the streets by their arms. Just as quickly as they were discarded, the drunk started fighting again. A crowd started forming around them, shouting and cheering.

This triggered the attention of the guards patrolling the area. They approached the center of the crowd, pulling the two men apart. "What have we got here, gentlemen?"

Johanna pushed through the throng of people and stepped up to one of the guards. "Please sirs, I can explain. This man is drunk and started a fight in the tavern and wouldn't leave this poor gentleman alone."

"Gentleman? He doesn't look like a gentleman."

"More of a pirate I'd say." The other guard chimed in. "Why don't you come with us now."

"Really, it isn't necessary. This fine man wasn't the problem. Everything has settled now."

"Maybe I should take you in too for keeping me of my duties." The guard shoved Johanna to the side and began pulling Edward.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that mate." Edward clocked the guard in the head, stunning him briefly. He grabbed Johanna's arm and commanded for her to run. She didn't have much of a choice since he took off immediately as the guards called for backup.

They darted through alleyways, zigging and zagging with the guards close behind them. Before she knew it, they were at the docks. Edward spotted a rowboat with _Adéwalé and a few other men waiting for him. Without thinking, he threw Johanna into the rowboat, jumping in after her. "To the Jackdaw dammit. There are guards after us!" Adé did as ordered and the men rowed quickly back to the ship._

 _"Are we taking on a hostage Captain Kenway?" Adé asked._

 _"Woah hold on a second." Johanna shouted. "What about my job? Are ya taking me back?"_

 _"There's no time. I can't risk having another navy after my head. We're leaving port now. Besides," a playful tone hinted in his voice "isn't this what you wanted."_

 _"I suppose, but- "her words trailed off._

 _They boarded the Jackdaw and sailed out of port immediately. Although this is what Johanna wanted, she felt uneasy. Edward was right, she didn't know anything about combat and judging by what just transpired back there, she may very well need to defend herself. She bolstered herself and decided that she would have to make due. "So what is it you will have me do aboard your ship Captain, Kenway is it?"_

 _"Have you recruited this woman sir?" one of the crewmen asked, puzzled._

 _"It appears I have. Well, you offered to clean, so you can start with that. Head to my cabin and you can tidy in there."_

 _And that is how Johanna ended up on the Jackdaw. Mere hours ago she was living a dull life as a barmaid. Never had she thought that today would be as eventful as it was. Sure, fights broke out in the bar all the time, and the occasional pirate barreled through the doors, but those things always subsided and she was left to clean up after the excitement. Then, it was back to the familiar humdrum that was her life._

 _She was still a bit uneasy, but being around Edward was comforting. Her first day was busy, tidying up the cabin as ordered. It was an utter mess. Now though, it was livable. She even uncovered a bed in the corner that had been hidden under crates and bags._

Johanna was looking forward to using that bed after all her hard work. She walked behind the screen to prepare for bed. As she stripped off her dress, she quickly realized she hadn't a thing to wear to bed. "Uh, Captain? I hate to bother ya, but it seems I have nothing to wear but the dress I have on now. We left the port in such a hurry"

Edward looked up from his maps towards the screen and spoke with a definite smirk in his voice. "Is that so? Well, I'm afraid I don't have women's clothing on my ship. It's just a bunch of men here."

"Oh." She said with disappointment and slight worry as she clutched her clothes to her bare body. "I suppose I could just wear what I have until we dock again."

Edward walked across the room to a dresser which held various pieces of his clothing. As he passed the screen he caught a glimpse of her bare side from the corner of his eye. Her creamy skin glowed in the candlelight. A rush flooded his body that he hadn't felt in quite some time. Sure, he had his needs satisfied from time to time, but he never desired the company. But this, this was lust. He felt it deep inside of him.

Trying to focus on the task at hand, he dug through the clothes and pulled out a white flowing undershirt. It should fit her. Even if it didn't, he wouldn't mind seeing that. Edward walked over to the screen and dangled the shirt just out of her reach. "This is the only piece of clothing in there that may suit you." He watched devilishly as she tried to reach for the shirt, all the while clinging to her clothes. The further she leaned, the further away from her body the clothes draped. Edward was delighted in the amount of skin he was pretending not to see. He laughed mischievously to himself, that was until Johanna shouted.

"Bring it here ya amadan!" She snatched the shirt from him, then glared from over the screen until he went back to his maps, a smirk playing on his lips. Shortly after, Johanna emerged from behind the screen and boy, was she a sight to behold. The shirt fell just to her thighs and barely covered her round behind. Even though it was loose and flowing, it still managed to cling to her figure. He could see the outlines of her nipples through the thin, soft fabric. God help him, he didn't know how long he could keep to himself tonight, with this goddess laying mere feet from him.

"Thank ya for getting me the shirt Captain." She said softly. It could have been his dick talking, but she sounded so sensual and was driving him crazy. Quite the contrast from her outburst moments ago. He sat there briefly, not saying anything. It was as if his brain was shutting down. Johanna raised an eyebrow waiting for a response.

"Right. Edward. Please." He stumbled, clearing his throat. "Are you going to bed then?"

"I may read if you don't mind."

"By all means." Edward gestured to the stack of books on the shelf next to his desk.

As she leaned over and surveyed the books, Edward peered sideways to get another glimpse of her like an addict chasing a high. The shirt had shifted and he could make out the bottom of her buttocks. His mind was clouding again.

MAPS! He was looking at maps. Treasures and things. He needed to get back to work. But, his focus didn't last long as he replayed everything from the moment she stepped foot in his cabin tonight. Her words echoed in his head. "Ya amadan!" Oh, the fire in her! Jaysus!

He couldn't take it any longer. Lust for her was consuming his very being. He needed to satiate it. With haste, he went to the bed and slid the book Johanna was reading off the edge. Surprise took her face, but before she could protest, Edward positioned himself over her body. A primal growl emitted from within him as he took her lips.

Immediately, Johanna was swept up in the kiss, letting out a soft moan into Edward's mouth. A rush of heat swept through her body as she instinctively arched into his. She ran her hand up his arm, then laced her fingers in his blond tresses tightly. Edward did the same to her fiery curls, pulling her head back and kissing her neck. Johanna felt her heart pounding inside her chest. "Oh." She panted softly. "Oh, Edward."

Hearing his name on her lips drove him wild. He couldn't wait any longer. His erection was begging to be set free and put to use. Pulling himself away from her, Edward sat up on his knees to undo his belt. He could see the lust clouding Johanna's eyes and it made him want her more, if that were even possible.

In no time, he was wearing nothing, hovering above her, giving her time to take him in. "Jaysus." She exhaled. He was magnificent. Toned, sculpted, and so hard. His body was covered in scars and a few tattoos, which made him all the more exciting to her. She was looking forward getting familiar with every quirk of his body.

He couldn't hold back a cocky smile at her reaction. Leaning forward, Edward ran his hand from her knee, to her thigh, and under her shirt. His hand then cupped her soft, ample breast, causing another moan to escape Johanna's lips. He slipped the shirt over her head and discarded it to the floor.

"You are beautiful." He said before passionately taking her lips once more and lowering himself into her. Oh God, she felt great. So warm. So soft. Slowly he moved in and out of her three times before quickening his pace.

Johanna squealed as he entered her. She gripped his biceps tightly as he thrust with more force. He felt so satisfying inside of her, filling her all the way to his hilt. Pleasure enveloped her entire body. "Feck!" she cried out, moaning louder the closer she got to her liberation. "I'm…I'm gonna-"

She let out a loud throaty scream as she writhed in ecstasy beneath him. Edward was not far behind as his thrusts became more urgent. He was almost there too. As Johanna's cries of pleasure resounded throughout the cabin, Edward reveled in his own release. Riding out their last shared wave of euphoria, he collapsed on top of her.

As he buried his face in her neck, he tried to regulate his breathing. Both lay on the bed speechless, panting. Once she finally processed what had just happened, Johanna broke the silence. "Jaysus, Mary and Joseph lad."

Edward laughed, pleased with himself. But he knew he was definitely addicted now.


End file.
